Espadas de bambú
by Alkanet
Summary: Zoro y Kuina se batieron en duelo 2001 veces en un año. Eso sale a unos 5 duelos por día. Conclusión... Zoro podía ser realmente pesado.


**ESPADAS DE BAMBÚ**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
_La idea para este fanfic surgió cuando mi hermana, que es fan de Kuina, se fijó en el detalle de que Kuina y Zoro se habían batido en duelo 2001 veces en un año, y se le ocurrió hacer el cálculo para ver a cuántos duelos salían por día. Llegó a la conclusión de que tenían que haberse enfrentado unas 5-6 veces al día, y lo primero que dijo fue: "¡qué pesado tenía que ser Zoro!" XD Entonces empezamos a imaginarnos la historia de Zoro desafiando a Kuina 5 veces al día (seguro que eran más, pero Kuina debía de estar un poco harta y a veces pasaría de él) y poco a poco nos fuimos inventando escenas. Algunas están basadas en un amigo de la infancia de mi hermana que también era realmente pesado. Hace poco mi hermana me propuso un intercambio de fanfics, y yo le escribí éste inspirado en esa historia._

**ESPADAS DE BAMBÚ**

_por Ayne Greensleeves_

-¡Heeeeeeey! ¡Kuina!

Kuina entreabrió los ojos perezosamente... y los volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Le molestaba el sol. Aunque apenas había sol, porque era muy temprano. Demasiado temprano, ¿no?

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se volvió a dormir...

-¡¡¡KUINAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡Sal ya!!

Kuina se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡He venido a batirme en duelo, así que sal ahora mismo y lucha conmigo!

La niña gruñó. Así no había forma de dormir. Su mente ya empezaba a despejarse, a pesar de lo temprano que era; lo suficiente como para reconocer la voz del que gritaba desde el jardín.  
Zoro. ¡Cómo no!

Kuina se desperzó y, rezongando por lo bajo, se asomó al fin a la ventana.

-¡¿Ya estás aquí?! -gritó-. ¡¡Mira que eres pesado!!

El niño de pelo verde se incorporó sobresaltado al verla aparecer, y escondió rápidamente la piedra que estaba a punto de arrojar a la ventana (no con mala intención, claro, sólo para que el ruido despertara a su rival).

-¡Así que estás despierta! -replicó con una sonrisa triunfal-. ¡Te desafío a duelo!

Kuina puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si ya luchamos ayer! -le dijo con voz aburrida-. ¡Cinco veces!

Zoro frunció el ceño y agitó la espada de bambú que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Pero me ganaste! ¡He estado entrenando duro desde anoche, y no pienso descansar hasta ser el mejor espadachín de este dojo, y luego del mundo!

-¡Venga ya! -Kuina se echó a reír descaradamente-. Estás a años luz de ganarme, chaval. Eres un canijo, tienes los brazos y piernas demasiado cortos para ser un espadachín. Y además, ¡eres demasiado débil!

-¡Cállate! -Zoro se había puesto muy colorado, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a echar humo-. Algún día te ganaré y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

-Además -prosiguió Kuina, ignorando el último comentario-, ¿cómo ibas a entrenar anoche, si te quedaste luchando conmigo hasta última hora?

-Pues para que lo sepas, después me quedé entrenando un montón yo solo. No como tú, que te confías y acabarás quedándote atrás.

-No me digas que te quedaste otra vez entrenando hasta tarde -dijo una voz amable a su espalda.

Zoro se volvió. Era el padre de Kuina, ya vestido con su kimono de entrenamiento y sonriéndole con afecto.

-¿Y aun así madrugas y te presentas aquí a estas horas? -añadió Kuina incrédula.

Zoro saludó torpemente a su maestro y asintió.

-Es que... es que no podía dejar de pensar en nuestro próximo duelo. ¡Estoy harto de que me ganes! ¡Estoy seguro de que esta vez te venceré!

La chica suspiró pesadamente y declaró:

-Zoro, a veces creo que no te das cuenta de lo pesado que puedes llegar a ser.

El maestro se echó a reír alegremente, mientras Zoro apretaba los puños con fastidio.

-Bueno, bueno, Zoro, está muy bien que entrenes tanto -dijo el padre de Kuina, conciliador-, pero quizá no sea bueno que te acuestes tan tarde y te levantes tan temprano para luchar otra vez. Un buen espadachín tiene que dormir bien y estar descansado para recuperar todas las energías necesarias para el combate.

-A lo mejor por eso es tan debilucho -apuntó Kuina-. Tienes que dormir más, Zoro.

-S... sí -contestó el niño-. Dormiré más que nadie.

"A lo mejor así me deja en paz más tiempo" pensó ella.

-Estupendo -dijo su maestro-. Estoy seguro de que Kuina no tendrá inconveniente en luchar contigo un poco más tarde. Pero deja que por lo menos se vista y desayune, ¿vale? La buena alimentación también es muy importante para los luchadores.

-Sí... vale -asintió Zoro, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No. ¡Sólo quiero luchar!

El maestro invitó a Zoro a pasar. El niño se descalzó y se arrodilló junto a Kuina, que ya estaba sentada en la mesita baja sobre el tatami con cojines, dando buena cuenta de su desayuno.  
Ignorando deliberadamente a su amigo, Kuina comió despacio y solemnemente. Zoro se removía nervioso sobre el cojín, ansioso por luchar, mirándola de soslayo a cada momento. Empezó a juguetear con el nudo de su cinturón.

-¿Terminas ya? -preguntó al fin.

-¿Quieres dejarme comer tranquila, pesado?

-Um... -gruñó él, y volvió a removerse. De pronto se oyó un ruido ensordecedor:

GRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRLLLL...

Kuina detuvo los palillos a medio camino hacia su boca y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Tardó unos segundos en reparar en Zoro, que se llevaba la mano al estómago con la cabeza gacha y las orejas coloradas.

-Creo que sé lo que ha sido -sonrió el maestro, que venía con una bandeja y más comida-. Zoro, no me digas que tampoco has desayunado.

-Pues... no -admitió él-. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en cómo derrotar a Kuina que se me ha olvidado.

El buen hombre se echó a reír, mientras su hija comentaba:

-No me extraña que sigas siendo tan canijo, si también te saltas las comidas.

-Bueno, bueno, tenías que haberlo dicho -repuso el maestro afablemente-. Come con nosotros. No voy a dejar que sigas entrenando hasta que no hayas comido.

Zoro se lo pensó un poco, y enseguida aceptó la invitación. Tenía demasiada hambre, aunque prácticamente no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento. Sólo sus batallas con Kuina podían hacerle olvidar la almohada y la comida.  
Empezó a llenarse la boca torpemente y a toda velocidad, devorando el desayuno en un instante.

-¿Luchamos ya? -preguntó al fin a Kuina, todavía con la boca llena.

-De eso nada. No pienso luchar nada más desayunar -contestó ella-. Espera un poco o nos sentará mal a los dos.

-¡Pero es que no puedo esperar para ganarte de una vez!

"Este chico siempre tan impaciente", suspiró la niña. Zoro podía ser realmente pesado.

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Zoro llegó al dojo. Un niño bajito y desaliñado que pretendía desafiar al kendoka más fuerte de la escuela y ganarle. A Kuina no le costó mucho darle una buena lección. Pero ahora el muchacho se había quedado en el dojo de su padre, se había autoproclamado su rival, y prácticamente se había convertido en su sombra, siguiéndola a todas partes y empeñándose en luchar con ella una y otra vez. ¡Ja! Le faltaba mucho para llegar a su altura. Ella era y sería siempre la mejor luchadora de todos. De eso no había duda.

Aunque debía reconocer que Zoro había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Entrenaba sin descanso, y ya ganaba incluso a los de la clase de los mayores. El único rival que aún se le resistía era Kuina. Y por eso Zoro, cabezota como él solo, se presentaba en su casa a cualquier hora y la retaba a batirse en duelo con las espadas de bambú, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces al día. Seis los domingos. No había nadie más obstinado que él.

Ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa de ver a Zoro seguirla a todas partes. La verdad es que no le apetecía nada luchar a esas horas de la mañana. Aunque claro, tratándose de Zoro, seguro que podía despacharle rápidamente con un par de estocadas.  
Ni siquiera le serviría de entrenamiento.

-¿Luchamos ya? -preguntó de nuevo Zoro, al ver que Kuina se le quedaba mirando un rato.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

-Está bien, está bien... pero luego no me vengas llorando si pierdes otra vez.

-Yo no lloro -declaró Zoro fríamente, esta vez muy serio. Kuina se quedó un poco sorprendida.  
Cuando se trataba de luchar, casi parecía otro...

Se reunieron con el maestro en el tatami de entrenamiento, y empuñaron las espadas. Saludo, en guardia... Zoro la miraba muy serio, concentrado...  
Pero no lo suficiente. Como de costumbre, Kuina consiguió desarmarle con sólo dos rápidos golpes.

-Ganadora: Kuina -anunció el padre de ésta.

-¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...? -gimió Zoro, derrotado una vez más.

Casi le daba pena. Casi. Kuina dio media vuelta y salió del tatami sin una palabra.

No volvió a ver a Zoro hasta bien entrada la mañana. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo; probablemente entrenar, como hacía a todas horas cuando no estaba desafiándola a duelo. Qué pesado. Se preguntó si ya habría tenido suficiente con la humillación de hoy. Por un momento temió que el chico no volviera a presentarse para luchar con ella. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? No, qué tontería. Zoro es de los que no saben cuándo rendirse. ¡Será cabezón!

Ya era casi mediodía cuando Zoro se presentó en la puerta, sudoroso y cansado (sí, definitivamente había estado entrenando), con una espada de bambú en cada mano.

-¡Kuina! ¡Vamos a luchar!

-¿Otra vez?

-¡Todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te gane!

Kuina disimuló una carcajada y se hizo la desentendida.

-Es que ya es casi la hora de comer. Mi padre estará a punto de llamarme.

-Bueno, pues te espero aquí -declaró Zoro, y se sentó junto a la puerta-. Come rápido y ven a luchar.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. ¡Qué plasta!

-Comeré a la velocidad normal, si no te importa -y echó a andar hacia la casa, pero a medio camino le dio pena y se volvió-. Mmm... ¿quieres pasar?

-No, gracias -repuso él con orgullo. Kuina se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Cuando ya estaba comiendo, sentada a la mesa baja junto a su padre, se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana para ver si Zoro seguía ahí. Pues claro que seguía. ¡No tendría tanta suerte! Vio como el niño sacaba del bolsillo una bola de arroz pastosa y la devoraba en un instante, echando continuas miradas a la casa para ver salir a Kuina.

-¡Será cansino! -refunfuñó ella-. Es capaz de quedarse sin comer por estar ahí vigilando que no me escape de su supuesto duelo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Zoro sigue ahí? -preguntó su padre, asomándose también.

Con un suspiro se levantó y rodeó el jardín para hablar con el muchacho.

-¡Zoro! Estás esperando a Kuina ¿no?

-Hum... -gruñó el niño.

-Está comiendo. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Hn -esta vez negó con la cabeza.

-¿Has comido ya?

-Hm...

-Te he visto comer una bola de arroz. ¿Esa es toda tu comida?

-Sí.

-Anda, pasa -dijo el maestro, dándole unas palmaditas-. No olvides lo que te he dicho antes. Un buen espadachín tiene que estar bien alimentado...

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero comer! ¡Quiero estar listo para cuando Kuina salga, la estaré esperando en guardia para derrotarla! -explicó Zoro muy serio-. ¡¿Cómo puedo pensar en comer o dormir cuando estoy ocupado pensando en ser el mejor espadachín del mundo?!

-Claro, porque tu cerebro no da para más -intervino Kuina con sorna, apareciendo junto a ellos-. No puede pensar en más de dos cosas a la vez, pobrecillo. Anda, toma -y le dio unos pasteles y bocadillos que había traído de la cocina.

-No... no puedo aceptarlo -murmuró Zoro, entre enfadado y avergonzado-. ¡Vamos a luchar!

-Zoro, ya hemos hablado de... -empezó el maestro, pero Kuina le interrumpió:

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Nos vamos a sentar aquí los dos, a la sombra de este árbol -explicó, sentándose junto al tronco y extendiendo la comida en servilletas sobre la hierba-, y nos vamos a comer todo esto tranquilamente y despacio. Y después nos quedaremos aquí un ratito descansando y haciendo la digestión como es debido. Después de eso, podemos luchar. Porque no pienso enfrentarme a un rival que viene a desafiarme a duelo sin comer y sin dormir -lanzó una penetrante mirada a Zoro y sonrió-. Como futura mejor espadachina del mundo, me sentiría muy ofendida si un rival viniera a enfrentarse a mí sin estar en sus mejores condiciones. Porque si te gano, siempre podrías poner la excusa de que estabas débil o cansado...

Zoro apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

-¡¡Está bien!! ¡Me enfrentaré a ti a pleno rendimiento! No tendrás ninguna excusa, porque además esta vez seré yo el que gane.

Se sentó de un salto junto a Kuina, y empezó a embutir pastelillos dentro de su boca.  
Kuina y su padre intercambiaron una mirada divertida, y el hombre se retiró, dejándolos en el jardín, compartiendo la comida y discutiendo sobre cuál de los dos sería el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Cuando regresó, una hora más tarde, los encontró allí sentados aún, apoyados contra el tronco del árbol, con las cabezas muy juntas, durmiendo profundamente. Las espadas de bambú estaban desparramadas por la hierba a su alrededor.

Desde luego, este chico se tomaba sus lecciones al pie de la letra...


End file.
